


Я волк, я это знаю

by Psalm_22_4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Psychology, Romance, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Проявление компенсаторной реакции. Все мы такими бываем в 16 лет.</p><p>Бета: Девушка_с_веслом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я волк, я это знаю

Стайлз сидит по-турецки с широко закрытыми глазами. Под веками пульсирующими волнами, в такт сердцебиению, разносится тьма. Остается только вслушиваться в тишину леса, зарываясь подрагивающими пальцами в сухую листву, грязь и увядающую траву. Сумка валяется где-то неподалеку, зацепившись лямкой за поваленное дерево. 

Пахнет сыростью, гниением и грибами под прелой листвой. Слышно даже то, как жрут ствол дерева ненасытные термиты. Все вокруг словно кричит об умирании, и в то же время о бесконечном движении жизни с потоками осеннего ветра. Все чувства обостряются. Осязание, слух, обоняние. Стайлзу слышно, как где-то в семистах ярдах от него на дереве копошится белка. 

Стилински только недавно понял, что зверь есть в каждом из людей. Он чувствует своего так же отчетливо, если бы он был оборотнем. И ликантропия – это не болезнь. Это что-то сродни пробуждению этого самого зверя внутри тебя. В каждом можно разбудить жажду чужой крови. Даже хомячка можно затравить настолько, что тот искусает твои руки до заражения сепсисом. И ты сдохнешь где-нибудь в палате реанимации, весь обмотанный проводами. Под писк мониторов отправишься на тот свет, в агонии, оставив за собой кучу несбывшихся мечт и незаконченных дел. А это всего лишь мелкий грызун. 

У животных все проще. Захотел что-то получить – отвоюй. Будь это самка, пища или территория. Выживает сильнейший. Как ни крути, на том построен весь этот убогий мир. Когда тебе шестнадцать и мир словно рушится под ногами, проще всего выпустить этого зверя. Стайлз отчетливо чувствует свои метафизические клыки, которым становится тесно во рту. Приходится приоткрыть плотно сжатые губы. Он точно чувствует, как они растут, вместе с яростью и жаждой жизни, как его второе я выпускает когти, заостряет уши и заставляет глаза светиться ярким красным светом. Ему кажется, что этот свет прожигает ткани его век и прорывается наружу.

Этот зверь внутри покалечил бы Джексона. Он бы вырвал ему кишки, обмотал бы ими дерево и долго смотрел, как тело оборотня пытается регенерировать. Как лицо этого мудака корчится в муках, понимая, что он не отвоевал свою самку. Беда только в том, что Стайлз снаружи все еще тот же слабый человек с синдромом дефицита внимания. С моральными принципами, устоями и наличием интеллекта. Лидия тоже человек, она не пойдет к нему после такого. И все это злит 

Зверь внутри хочет замены. Хочет расправы. Хочет этого боя. А вместо этого получает компьютерные игры, пачки аддерола и отработки после школы. Зверь воет внутри, скребется о стенки грудной клетки, продирая легкие и вспарывая брюхо. 

Стайлз – человек, в первую очередь. Ему шестнадцать. Он строит планы на будущее. На колледж, на работу, на то, как будет соблазнять подружку невесты на свадьбе Скотта и Эллисон. На то, как он будет помогать отцу и станет для него гордостью, а не сплошным разочарованием. 

Но именно сейчас, когда все это еще впереди, а в крови бушуют гормоны, адреналин, аддерол и жидкая боль, ему так остро хочется выпустить всех своих монстров наружу. Потому что потом, когда годы возьмут положенное им, зверь зачахнет в клетке из человеческих норм и правил. Он перестанет чувствовать все так остро, и с каждым прожитым днем ветер свободы, эмоции и краски вокруг будут становиться все более блеклыми. 

Стайлз слышит, как приближается Дерек за пять минут до того, как тот показывается в зоне видимости. Он не открывает глаз, лишь продолжает вдыхать и выдыхать влажный воздух леса. Для него это эксперимент и новая опасность, поэтому ему нетрудно усидеть на месте. Его не сковывает страх – тут младший Стилински и его чудовище договорились. Стайлз надеется, что это в последний раз, когда он соглашается. И так слишком много ошибок было сделано.

Хейл подходит медленно, шумно вдыхая запах несносного мальчишки. Глаза моментально вспыхивают красным, а сердце отбивает ритм «не-может-этого-быть». Чутье альфы подсказывает, что рядом настоящий хищный зверь, но запах выдает в Стайлзе все того же подростка, пару часов назад евшего гамбургер в забегаловке на заправке недалеко отсюда. 

\- Стайлз, какого черта ты здесь делаешь? Сегодня ты должен быть со Скоттом, - оборотень почти рычит, чувствуя, как теряет контроль над собой. 

Мышцы непроизвольно сокращаются, готовясь к атаке. Человек внутри Дерека никак не может разобраться, что происходит. Это же Стайлз. Просто Стайлз.

Волку все равно. Это его территория, его жизнь. 

Стилински в одно движение встает. Отряхивает штаны и, наконец, открывает глаза. В них плещется что-то животное, несчастное, умирающее. Это не глаза самоубийцы, каким-то чудом понимает Хейл и внутри себя облегченно вздыхает. Скорее, это просто отчаяние, желание сразиться, желание доказать самому себе, что ты жив. Особенно сейчас, когда боль еще так остра. 

\- Прости, чувак, но кроме тебя, мне больше некого позвать, - парень разводит напряженные руки в стороны.

Дерек только сейчас понимает, что все это время следовал на зов зверя внутри Стилински. Альфа быстро пытается найти в своей голове хоть какие-то обрывочные знания из библиотеки своей семьи. Чтобы человек мог призвать альфу. Невозможно. Или оборотень просто этого не помнит.

Хейл устало вздыхает. Ноги сводит, клыки чешутся в жажде укуса. Дерек знает, что Стайлзу хочется того же самого, пускай у него и нет клыков. Оборотень про себя просит небо помочь ему не убить и не обратить этого ребенка. Как никак, он все-таки в его стае. Его человек.

Альфа кивает, и в следующую секунду Стайлз уже бежит на него. Дает ему со всей силы в лицо. Правую скулу саднит, кажется пошла кровь. Дерек швыряет подростка об ближайшее дерево, удивленно разглядывая Стилински, который оказался сильнее, чем он думал раньше. Летние тренировки пошли тому на пользу.

Хейл дерется на четверть силы, не давая своему волку прорваться наружу. Дает бить себя, бьет в ответ так, что Стайлз весь превращается в один сплошной синяк. Но оборотень уверен, что никаких органов этому придурку не повредил и кости его целы. Альфа ждет, когда Стилински устанет. Когда угомонится та зверская боль, полыхающая внутри него.

Чего не ожидал оборотень, так это того, что Стайлз запрыгнет ему на спину, пока он отвернется, отвлекшись на странный звук за деревьями. Парень со злобой кусает его за переход шеи в плечо, до крови, и волк внутри оборотня начинает разъяренно бунтовать. Он хватает Стайлза и прикладывает его спиной о землю, выбивая из того дух. Словно игры кончились, и теперь по-настоящему опасно.

Стайлз, через всю физическую боль, через страх обжигающий вены, через красное марево перед глазами и сжавшийся до клыков около своих глаз мир, отчетливо понимает, что больше не думает о той пустоте внутри себя. Не чувствует душевной боли, все вымело этим физическим контактом. Прижимающимся к нему опасным рычащим телом. Его больше не волнует будущее, где на свадьбе Скотта он будет бегать за подружкой невесты, которая не будет Лидией. Его не волнуют Джексон и его кишки. Его не заботит, кем он станет, а отец его и так любит. Как он об этом вообще забыл?

Животным проще, чем людям. Они берут то, что им нужно, или умирают. И сейчас в Стилински главенствует явно не человек. Его ведет от дурманящего запаха свободы от мыслей, крови и возбуждения. 

Внутри у них что-то щелкает, как переключателем.

\- Дерек, - тихо хрипит-рычит Стайлз, с трудом приподнимаясь под весом оборотня, замершего с занесенной для удара рукой в сантиметрах от его лица.

Человек-Стилински не может сказать, что ему нужно. Хейл на мгновение оторопевает, опуская руку. Даже радужка становится привычно светлой, человеческой. В любой другой день Стайлз бы отвалил денег за такое зрелище – крайне растерянный Дерек Хейл, - но не сегодня. 

\- Ты уверен? – один единственный вопрос, перед тем, как сорвать последние тормоза. 

Парень лишь кивает, с трудом дыша. Словно напоследок пытается надышаться. 

Глаза оборотня вспыхивают красным. Снова. Будто с утроенной силой. Он рывком выдергивает Стайлза из рубашки, стягивает футболку, не обращая внимания на болезненные стоны. Вытряхивает его из кед, чуть не разорвав шнурки в клочья. Стягивает штаны с узких бедер вместе с бельем. 

Вся бледная кожа Стилински покрыта фиолетовыми кляксами синяков, точками родинок и мурашками от контакта с холодной землей. Подросток как-то запоздало начинает стесняться своей наготы, пытаясь прикрыть вставший член руками. Волк довольно скалится. 

Куртка и футболка Дерека улетают на сумку Стайлза. Ботинки, кажется, улетают на край леса. Джинсы вместе с черными плавками летят туда же. Никому нет дела, что на улице холодно. Тут горячо, в эпицентре их отдельно взятого безумия – горячо. Хейл даже не хочет думать, почему он это делает. Он просто берет то, что ему нужно. Нужно человеку из его стаи.

Дерек начинает вылизывать шею Стайлза, проходя по ней острыми клыками, заставляя артерию пульсировать все чаще. Он вылизывает каждый синяк на груди, нажимая жестко шершавой поверхностью языка на свертывающуюся кровь под кожей. Вызывает стоны боли и желания одновременно. Он зажимает пальцами напряженные соски, царапая их когтями. Стайлз все чаще дышит, стонет все громче, подаваясь бедрами наверх, задевая член Дерека.

Альфу ведет. И никто из них не может сказать почему. Он не отдает себе отчета, почему его губы оказались на члене Стайлза и тот трахает его рот так, как будто оборотень уже тысячу раз делал ему минет. 

Дерек резко дергает Стилински на себя, вызывая все новые стоны: от боли, от похоти, от желания забыться, от радости подчинения. От всего и сразу. 

Когда горячий язык врывается в тугое кольцо мышц, Стайлз кричит, стонет, ругается матом и старается подставиться, чтобы язык проник еще глубже. Какая-то испуганная белка роняет орех и мчится подальше от этих бешеных недозверей. 

Волк внутри доволен, а Дереку от этого неуютно. Но руки сами подхватывают Стайлза, будто он ничего и не весит, и переворачивают подростка. 

Оборотень чувствует, что больше не может терпеть. Что мышцы ануса Стайлза уже расслабились так, что в него можно на раз вставить два пальца. Он размазывает слюну по своему члену и с ходу вставляет. Стайлз кричит, кажется, на весь лес. Бороздит землю пальцами, вырывает траву и мнет желтые, сухие листья с хрустом. Дерек останавливается и ждет. Человеческая сущность уговаривает, умоляет и просит волка остановиться. Подождать.

Проходит минута или две. Хейл не может определиться.

\- Ты что там, уснул? – сорванным, осипшим голосом спрашивает Стайлз, подняв голову со сложенных перед собой рук, оборачивается и смотрит оборотню ошалелым взглядом прямо в глаза.

Дерек рычит. Безмозглый, тупой мальчишка. Но сказать ничего не может. Он боится лишний раз вздохнуть, шевельнуться, чтобы не начать трахать подростка так, что тот больше никогда не сможет встать с кровати. 

Стайлз продолжает смотреть блестящим взглядом и хмыкает. Он поводит задницей и стягивает себя с члена Дерека, по-другому не скажешь, чтобы насадиться на него вновь, под аккомпанемент уже привычных стонов. Хейлу отказывает его здравая часть рассудка. Он трахает Стайлза так, что тот обдирает коленки, локти и чудом спасает ладони, уцепившись за корень дерева. Член альфы попадает каждый раз по простате, вызывая салюты как на день независимости внутри головы Стилински. И боль становится такой сладкой…

Когда шершавая, когтистая рука начинает отдрачивать ему, он стонет и скулит в голос. Ему пофиг, если их могут услышать. Он даже не против, соберись тут хоть толпа зрителей. 

Стайлз кончает бурно, вперед своего оборотня. Он чувствует как сокращающиеся мышцы его ануса, туго стягивают член Хейла и тот следует за ним. Стилински совершенно плевать, что его только что трахнул мужик и спустил прямо в него. Ему абсолютно фиолетово, и он проваливается в приятное небытие. 

***  
Приходит в себя он у Бойда. Чистым, в пижаме, с разливающейся болью во всем теле и жгучей – в заднице. На все вопросы ему лаконично отвечают:

\- Дерек велел.

По легенде, Стайлза избили в черном квартале. Какие-то бандиты, за его длинный язык. Бойд описывает, как выглядят эти бандиты. Шериф должен в это поверить… 

\- Да он их посадит, ты понимаешь? Блин, он их просто убьет, чувак. – Стайлз сидит на кровати, пытаясь придумать мало-мальски приемлемое объяснение его нынешнему состоянию для отца.

\- Они это заслужили, - бета флегматично пожимает плечами.

Стайлз откидывается на подушки, прикусывая губу. Бойд – славный малый, он бы не стал так просто подставлять людей. 

Все его мысли через пару минут занимает вопрос, кто его мыл. 

***  
Стилински рассматривает себя в зеркало. Прошло две недели и все почти зажило. Он смотрит на себя и не может понять, как так получилось, что Дерек его не убил. Он его даже не порвал, когда трахал в лесу. И это, думает Стайлз, аномалия.

Еще парень пытается осознать, почему так резко успокоился. Почему все окружающее перестало давить на него гранитной плитой. Как так получилось, что он все больше улыбается и все меньше реагирует на внешние раздражители. Он похож на теннисный зеленый мячик, потому что на месте его синяков теперь красуются позеленевшие пятна. И это его не волнует. Его не бесит Джексон, и он может спокойно смеяться и играть в приставку со Скоттом. 

Стилински вспоминает, как у него получилось заболтать миссис МакКолл на осмотре, что та, не раздевая его, а всего лишь приподняв футболку, просто отводит на КТ и МРТ. 

Дерек так и не появился. Его беты молчат, где он. И Стайлз очень надеется, что тот не чувствует себя виноватым.

***  
На третью неделю Стайлз не выдерживает. Он приезжает к особняку Хейлов и идет к дверям уверенными шагами. Дверь перед его носом резко распахивается.

\- Стайлз, - сводя губы в тонкую линию, напряженно и зло вместо приветствия говорит Хейл.

\- Привет, Дерек. Ты как всегда дружелюбен, приятель. И я здесь не за тем, чтобы повторить кровавую оргию, честное слово. Одного такого помешательства мне хватило. Я не мазохист. Дай пройти, - Стайлз оптимистично отодвигает Дерека и заходит в руины, гордо именуемые особняком. 

Стилински отмечает, что после этой фразы альфа заметно расслабляется.

\- Но знаешь, у меня к тебе есть другое предложение, - парень облизывает пересохшие губы, смотря на хмуро сведенные брови. 

Дерек кивает, закрыв за собой дверь. Стайлз наудачу притягивает альфу к себе и робко целует напряженные губы. Тот не отвечает, но и не отстраняется. Не обрастает шерстью и не рычит. И это уже хорошее начало.


End file.
